


Afternoon Delight.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Killian come to the loft. Quick. Emma"</p><p>The words on the screen of his phone thingy had him leaving Granny's at a run.<br/>Hook wondered what the hell was going on in this town this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little bit of Hook porn because, erm, Hook's hot as all hell and I could.  
> A little bit turned into 3500+ words with some actual plot in there, don't worry it doesn't get in the way of the smut.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Hook rushed through the door of the loft as soon as Emma opened it.

“What’s the emergency, Swan?”

Slowly, with deliberate care Emma closed the door and lent against it, smiling slightly at Hook. In a relaxed tone she said;

“No emergency.”

With a frown he stepped closer to Emma.

“Your telegram suggested otherwise.”

Emma chuckled as she always did when he used an antique term for a modern device. It might have been annoying, but Hook always found it endearingly sweet.

“Text message, not telegram.”

Hook sighed at the frequently baffling way this realm twisted the language. Adopting a serious tone, he asked;

“So, why make me think a new disaster has occurred? Its bad form to cause panic Sheriff.”

With a sly smile Emma tilted her head down and closed the distance between them. Hook struggled to maintain his fake annoyance, but as he caught the scent of citrus and cinnamon that always clung to Emma’s hair he found himself melting. As she traced a single finger along the edge of his open shirt barley making contact with his skin, he fought to control the lust rising in his blood.

“Nothing is happening. The town is safe. The apartment is empty. No one is due home for hours.”

Hook ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips as she ran her hands feather light over his chest and caught her fingers in his belt. She pulled herself in towards him and looked up at him coyly through her eyelashes.

“I thought you and I could spend some quiet time together and make something exciting happen.”

The physical need for her washed over him like a wave cresting on a shore. He gave a crooked smile and tilted his head down to towards her.

“And just how much excitement do you think you can take Swan?”

Emma closed the tiny gap between their lips, until there was barely a fraction of sizzling air separating them. Hook felt her breathe against his skin and didn’t try to hide the shudder of lust that rippled through him.

“Everything you can give, Killian.”

Their lips connected and he was lost in the swell of passion. The kiss was slow and deep. Hook’s hand tangled in Emma’s hair as he cradled her head while he drowned in the taste of her lips. Her own hands had tugged his shirt free from his belt and were tracing tantalising patterns of promised pleasures on the bare skin of his back.

All the forces of evil bursting through the door would not have stopped that kiss. The Crocodile back to his old evil self could have appeared and finally killed Hook and he would have counted himself blessed to have died in that perfect moment. 

The need the air finally did break them, but not the spell of yearning desire that twisted in the air around them like a tangible cocoon. The world outside this apartment ceased to exist as Killian rested his forehead on Emma’s and took shaky breaths to try and get air back into his lungs. Emma was gasping too and Hook had to smile as she whispered;

“That was wow.”

He almost whimpered as she took a small step away from him, pulling her hands from under his shirt as she went. He found himself watching her tongue greedily as she moisten her lips. His eyes were dragged to her hands as she slid them up his chest and over his shoulders under his jacket. In one fluid movement she shoved the jacket down his arms and captured his lips in another hot, soft kiss. 

The jacket slid off his right arm easily enough and the instant his hand was free he slipped it around Emma’s waist, wriggling his fingers under her vest top. The sound of ripping fabric broke the kiss this time and Killian realised that the left sleeve had become snared on his hook. Emma winced at the tear in the thin leather, but Hook just gave a throaty laugh and kissed the muttered sorry from her lips. His jacket was dropped forgotten to the floor. Killian surrendered Emma’s lips as he felt her hands on the buttons of his shirt. He carefully caught her wrist in the curve of his hook. 

“We don’t have to rush this.”

Emma’s chest was heaving, tightening the thin cotton of her shirt across her breasts with each breath. Her hair was a wild tangle thanks to his hand and a flush coloured her cheeks, but it was her eyes Killian was focused on. The pupils were blown large and they shone with an intensity that Hook knew was reflected in his own.

“I don’t want to slow down, do you?”

Lost for words Hook shook his head and pulled Emma towards him so fast their lips meet in a clash of teeth. Their kisses became frantic and just the right amount of sloppy. Killian could taste cinnamon and chocolate on Emma’s tongue as she licked along his bottom lip. He gave a groan as she teased his own tongue before sucking it hard into her own mouth. His mind suddenly filled with images of what else Emma might treat to that pleasure.

Wrapping both arms around her waist Kilian lifted Emma and started walking blindly towards the couch. As she slung her legs around his hips she rubbed against his rapidly filling cock causing him to groan against her mouth. Emma chuckled at him.

“I guess that’s a no to slowing down then.”

Killian growled as he dropped her on to the couch. A wicked grin on his face he asked;

“Do you trust me?”

Emma bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Hook dropped to his knees between Emma’s out stretched legs, revelling in the way she tried to pull him closer. He stopped her by gripping her thigh with his hand. His eyes watched hers as he slowly eased his hand up her leg squeezing and rubbing. He rolled his thumb across the seam at her crotch with just enough pressure to tease. It was Emma’s turn to groan as his hand continued up across her stomach over the fabric of her t-shirt. He avoided her breasts and caught the low neckline in his fingers and lifted it away from her skin. A slight frown creased her brow as he carefully moved his hook up to the taut fabric. He paused and hitched an enquiring eyebrow at her. Emma’s bottom lip was caught between her teeth again as she nodded her consent. 

Slowly and carefully Killian snagged the fabric on the point of his hook. It tore quickly under the pressure. He gasped as the shreds fell apart revealing Emma’s bare breasts. He could see the trembling tension as she held herself still under his gaze. He let the point of his hook whisper across her collar bone before tracing a line down over the swell of her breast. Her nipples had started to peak, turning his hook he rubbed the cool curve of metal against one causing her to arch up and moan in a way that made him sigh. 

Moving his hook well away from Emma’s body and bracing himself on the couch cushion Killian bent forward and kissed her nipple. Her fingers wound themselves into his hair and gripped tight as he sucked on the nub and teased it with his tongue. His hand found her other breast and cupped it gently, stroking his thumb across the nipple. Emma arched again and swore. Killian found himself being pulled away from his pleasure by his hair. 

“You don’t enjoy that?”

The concern in his voice was apparent and he frowned as Emma shook her head, then she nodded and finally found her voice.

“I like it, but you are wearing far too many clothes.”

A smile spread across his face and his hand went to his shirt buttons only to be batted away by Emma. His knees creaked a little as he straightened up to give her better access and he could help but feel a little pride as her hands trembled and fumbled the last button.

“Damn it!”

With a wicked glint in her eye she grabbed either side of his shirt and tore that last button free. Hook heard it bounce off across the floor. 

“That better?”

She smiled as she tugged the shirt over his hook and ran her hand up his arm. Hook was distracted from freeing his hand as Emma gently scratched her fingernails through his chest hair. It was a pleasant sensation, but bordering on ticklish.

“I’m not made of glass, love.” 

The fact he was still half wearing his shirt was totally forgotten as Emma scratched his chest with all her fingernails. This time it was hard enough to leave faint red lines that stood out as bright flashes against his black chest hair. When she knotted he fingers into that hair and gave and experimental tug a groan escaped Killian’s lips.

With her fingers alternately tugging or scratching Emma wrapped her legs around his waist. Revelling in the sensation of being half dressed Hook slipped his hand in to the centre of Emma’s back and pressed them close together; chest to breast. Emma had a hand wound in Hook’s hair and the other scratching at his back. As the devoured each other’s mouths again the heat between them grew to the point that they were both sweating slightly.

Emma yelped as Killian’s cold hook touched the bare skin of her back.

“Sorry, love.”

Killian twisted the curved metal and released it. Emma took it out of his hand and placed it on the end table.

“Take it off.”

Killian grinned as he finally remembered his shirt. With a smooth shrug the fabric slithered to the floor.

“And that.”

Emma pointed to the leather brace on his left arm that allowed him to attach his hook to his wrist. Killian’s head dropped as he looked down at the brace; he hesitated for a moment too long.

“It’s okay Killian. You wanna leave it on that’s fine.”

Emma stroked her hands across his chest before catching his chin and lifting his eyes to meet hers. He huffed out a laugh and scrapped his hand through his hair.

“It’s silly, but I’ve never taken it off in this sort of situation before.”

Emma peppered his lips with kisses and was pleased that he responded with enthusiasm. She was suddenly crushed against him as his arms tighten behind her. As he released her Emma felt something solid drop on to the couch behind her. The nervous look on his face twisted her heart. In one fast movement he brought his mutilated arm into her line of sight.

The flesh that was normally covered by the brace was milky pale compared to Hook’s healthy weathered tan. The scar tissue on the stump of the wrist was shiny white. Killian hissed in a surprised breath as Emma traced her fingers up the fore arm before twining her arms around his neck and murmuring a ‘thank you’ against his lips.

Hook lost all track of time as they were kissing, to the point where he’d forgotten there was so very much more that they could be doing. He was reminded as Emma’s hands reached for his belt buckle. He was reluctant to break the kiss, but he leaned back on his heels to give her better access.

She made quick work of undoing his belt and the button and zip yielded under her nimble fingers too. Then she stopped with a chuckle. Hook realised that she was amused by the skull and crossed bone pattern on his shorts.

“You have pirate pants?”

“Yes, I rather like them.”

Emma chuckled again and stood up. As she stepped over him Hook was worried that his jaunty choice of undergarments had killed the passion. Emma looked back at him coyly over her naked shoulder. Hook had to twist to see what she was up to and as he heard the sound of a zipper his eyes widened.

Keeping her eyes locked on him Emma shimmied out of her jeans. Emma’s own panties were a mere scrap of some lacy red fabric. 

“You joining me?”

With that she skipped lightly towards the stair leading to her bed. Hook stumbled over his own feet as he tried to hurry after her. She was already halfway up the stairs as he reached his torn and discarded jacket. He paused for a second to take a small box from the inside pocket, hastily jamming it into the pocket of his trousers, before rushing after Emma.

The sight that greeted him at the top of the stairs was stunning enough to make him send a prayer of thanks to any gods that might be listening. Emma was leaning back on her elbows, her beautiful breasts bare to the air, he legs were crossed at the ankle and stretched in front of her so she was pointing like an arrow at Hook. 

Her eyes twinkled as he dropped to his knees and crawled to the foot of the bed. He devoured her with his gaze for a moment and then dipped his head to press kissed along the top of her foot. Once he’d reached her calf, Emma lay back flat on the bed and uncrossed her legs. Hook continued his worship of her legs until he was kneeling between them, alternating kisses on each side. Emma gasped as his fingers caught the waist band of her panties and started wriggling them down. It turned out this was not a task to perform one handed, but with a little help from Emma Killian was rewarded with his first sight of Emma totally naked.

The sounds he made in appreciation of the beauty before him would have caused the downfall of angels. Sliding himself flat on the bed between Emma’s legs Hook laid teasing feather light kisses on the inside of her thighs. When his tongue suddenly lapped at her cunny Emma gasped and twisted one leg around his shoulders, taking the hint Hook when to work kissing, licking and nibbling. 

The captain of a ship has to be able to multi-task and thankfully for Hook this was a transferable skill. As he slithered his tongue along Emma’s inner lips he managed to toe off his boots. Switching between kitten licks and broad swipes up and down her clit and losing his socks was a master stroke. The noises he was wringing from Emma were amazing, sighs, moans, and quick gasping breaths were almost his undoing and he found himself rutting slowly against the edge of the bed just to take some of the pressure off. Emma had one hand twisted in the throw and the other clinging tight Hook’s hand. 

As she tipped over the edge into climax Killian’s name was on her lips and he knew he would never tire of hearing her gasp his name that way. 

“Killian get up here and kiss me.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

It turned out the promise of kisses wasn’t all Emma had on her mind. She flipped Killian on to his back and start pulling his trousers and pants down all in one go. He briefly wondered if any of his garments would survive this encounter intact. All thoughts of clothes were banished as Emma flicked her tongue across the head of his cock and sucked him into her mouth.

“Bloody hell!”

Emma slowly slid his cock out of her mouth.

“Do you not like this?”

“Very much, please, please don’t stop.”

Emma’s grin was wicked and it was all Killian could do was to groan out his pleasure and let his head fall back onto the bed. Hook had no idea what Emma was doing to him, but it felt like heaven and he would have been happy to let it go on and on, if there wasn’t another goal in mind today. Taking a deep breath he reached down and grasped the base of his cock. Emma pulled off with a pop and final flick of the tongue. She tilted her head to one side and gave him an enquiring look. 

“Everything you were doing was divine love, but if you’d carried on I’d not have been fit to dock in the harbour.”

Emma paused for a second then burst into laughter at his euphemism. She knelt up, still in the spread vee of his legs and lightly ran her hands down her own stomach and trailed them down her thighs. As she rubbed her legs her hands framed her golden fluff.

“Is this the harbour you want to dock in Captain?”

Hook’s throat had gone dry; he ran his tongue over his lips and nodded. Emma started to crawl up over his prone body and Hook had to bit his lip to force himself to find his voice.

“I have sheaths. In my trouser pocket.”

Emma paused again teasing the skin of his stomach with her breasts.

“You bought condoms?”

“Yes, we’re both clean, but I don’t want to impregnate you.”

Emma continued her tortuously slow crawl up his body.

“I’m on the pill.”

Suddenly concerned Hook caught her face in his hand.

“Pills? Are you unwell?”

“No. Contraceptive pill prevents pregnancy as long as I take them regularly. So we can do this skin on skin.”

Emma had straddled his hips, her hands braced against his shoulders. She was a little confused by the strange look on Hook’s face.

“You look disappointed that we don’t need to use the condoms.”

“Had I talked to you first, I could have saved myself twenty excruciatingly embarrassing minutes talking to Sneezy.” 

Killian stretched his head up and captured Emma’s lips for a deep kiss. It came as a surprise when Emma slowly lowered her hips and the head of his cock slid into her slick, wet, heat. They both pulled away from the kiss just enough so they could look into each other’s eyes. Finding a rhythm instantly they rocked and thrust their way to perfect union.

Time stopped, there was only the sensation of skin and muscle moving together igniting nerves with every push and pull. Fragments of clarity stood out; Hook sitting up and sucking Emma’s nipple into his mouth; Emma’s fingernails scratching trails of pleasure across Killian’s back. The moment just before when they were nose to nose seeking permission for the final heave-ho. Then it happened. Muscles tightening passed the point of pleasure for a second longer than possible and then the tumbling spill of sweet release.

“Emma!”

“Killian!”

Somehow they had managed to roll to one side, one of Emma’s legs slung over Killian’s hips, his stumped arm pinned under her, the fingers of his right hand twisted in the fingers of her left. He was never sure if they dozed for a while or if it was just a haze of satisfaction that snuggled around them. 

“Is my lady content?”

Killian’s formal phrasing made Emma smile softly.

“Yes dear Captain, the lady is incredibly content, blissful even. Are you?”

“Sated and satisfied. The spirit wants to go again, but the flesh just wants to stay like this forever.”

Emma squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Killian had never seen her look so relaxed and open. She still hadn’t said those three little words to him, but he could wait.

“Do you mind if I grab a shower?”

“Course not, love. Shall I make some hot chocolate?”

Emma untangled herself from him and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

“That would be perfect.”

Hook pushed himself up on to his elbows to watch as Emma grabbed a towel and padded down the stairs unconcerned with her nakedness. He stretched like the cat that’d got the cream and followed her downstairs. The shower was already running so Hook busied himself with the kettle and mugs. There was one rough moment when he tried to snag the handle of a mug with his absent hook, but he managed to save the mug before it hit the floor. This was why he was ducked behind the counter when the front door opened.

“David, I’m just worried about Emma moping inside on her own all day.”

Hook recognized the voice of Snow White, Emma’s mother and cringed.

“Snow, wait I don’t think she’s been here moping on her own.”

At Charming’s words Hook realized that the apartment was strewn with their clothes. Oh well, once more into the breach. Hook rose slowly from behind the counter making sure to keep anything below the navel well out of sight. He also tucked his hookless arm behind his back.

“Hello mates. Weren’t expecting you back this early.”

Hook tried for his usually cocky attitude, but that was bloody difficult to pull off in the face of Snow’s huge, wide eyes and rising blush. It was impossible to even keep the grin on his face when he saw the thunderous look on Charming’s face. Hook tried gallantry.

“David I understand that you want to beat me up, but could we please pick a time and place where I have clothes.”

Prince Charming should not be able to look that angry. The bathroom door opened and in a cloud of steam Hook’s saviour appeared wrapped in a towel.

“Who wants to beat up who? Oh my god! Hi Mom! Hi Dad!”

“Emma. What’s been going on?”

Emma’s eyebrows hitched up at the question from David.

“You want me to draw you a picture Dad?”

Snow suddenly snapped out of her shock and began bustling David out of the door.

“No looks like you’ve already done that on Hook’s chest. We’’ll be back much, much later.”

With that Snow managed to get her husband outside and close the door. Emma and Hook could still hear the bickering all the way down to the street. Emma tilted her head back and gave a frustrated groan.

“I need my own place.”

Hook pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck until she relaxed against him.

“What did she mean you’d already drawn a picture on my chest?”

Emma pulled Hook into the bathroom so he could see the red lines her fingernails had left on his chest.

“Oh I see. I look like a sea chart.”

Emma’s hands snaked around him as she moved herself against his back.

“How stressed did my Dad look to you?”

Hook heaved a dramatic sigh and looked woefully into the mirror to meet Emma’s eyes.

“I think this might be my last night on Earth. Will you make it memorable for me my Lady?”

Emma's answer came in the form of wandering hands and a wicked grin.


End file.
